1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device, and a method of driving and repairing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a certain pixel is defective, the pixel may emit light all the time regardless of a scan signal and a data signal. A pixel that emits light all the time may be considered as creating a bright spot on the screen. A bright spot has high visibility, and thus is easily recognized by a user. Attempts have been made to correct this problem. One attempt involves controlling the defective pixel to produce a limited amount of light, thereby producing a dark spot. However, as pixel circuits become increasingly more complex, it is difficult to take this course of action in correcting defective pixels.